


Mystery Of Love

by vlvtfireside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Moving On, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, it's kinda rushed but they're in love so, oikawa wears tiara and gown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlvtfireside/pseuds/vlvtfireside
Summary: "The Prince had beautiful face but sad expression on it, like he just lost someone important to him. His long, delicate fingers were intertwined in front of him. The wind messing up his brown curls. He wasn’t even bothering to make eye contact with Hajime."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 11





	Mystery Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and i am, in fact, horrible in describing places so sigh bear with me. the title is Sufjan Stevens' song name because i'm also horrible with coming up with names for fanfics oops  
> and because of that reason (that i can not describe places) i created a little board on pinterest of how castle looks hehe -  
> https://pin.it/63ZQ51N

Hajime didn’t like the idea of obeying others. In fact, he truly hated it.

He was the next King, for god’s sake, people were supposed to obey _him_ , not the other way around.

But the problem wasn’t his people – they never were actually. The problem right now, was his father. More specifically, the problem was arranged marriage. The marriage his father planned without even bothering to tell Hajime about it till the very last minute.

“I don’t even know her… You could’ve at least told me so I could go with you and meet her, get to know her before you could plan my whole life without me.” Hajime said quickly, trying to cover anger in his voice with disappointment. He didn’t want to test his father’s patience. It never ended well and he learnt that when he was only seven. He has not seen his father angry at him since that one time, and he was grateful for that.

His father was not a bad person, bad king or bad parent. Actually, Hajime considered himself lucky because of the relationship he and his father had. Especially after he took full responsibility of raising Hajime instead of leaving him to maids or getting married again after the Queen passed away. He knew how much his mother meant to Hajime, and he did not want her to be replaced, even if it was just formally on papers.

He has heard lot of stories from his _friends_ – as his attendant claimed when in reality, they were just acquaintances, people Hajime just happened to meet one or two times – about how poorly other princes in other kingdoms were treated by their fathers to “become The King their country needs them to be.” Hajime didn’t understand it, he didn’t understand why their fathers thought that treating their own sons that way was going to help anything.

“You just don’t understand because you were not treated that way. Because your father is a good man, not everyone in the world is like that, trust me, I’ve seen enough to know it.”

That was something Issei told him once and Hajime hasn’t been able to get it out from his head ever since. Hajime wanted to ask him how he knew, what fifteen years old boy went through in the past before he was found almost dead by Hajime’s guards in the forest not too far from the castle, but he knew that was line he had no right to cross.

He was the only person Hajime actually claimed as a friend in the castle, maybe because the amount of time they spent together every day, and he didn’t want to lose Issei because he was curious about his past – something Issei told him few times that he wanted to forget.

“Him.” The King said with calm voice as he continued looking out from the huge window. After few seconds when Hajime still didn’t say anything, he knew that his son was still confused. He sighed and turned around to look at young prince, standing next to his mother’s throne. “I might be strict ruler, Hajime, but I’m not that cruel to make you marry a girl when I know you don’t have any interest in them that way, even if it’s needed for the country.”

“How did you-“ Hajime felt how blush creeped up from his neck to his cheeks. He broke eye contact with his father, looking down at the marble floor, shining in places where the pale moonlight hit. “I-I wasn’t planning on telling you… about it.”

“I know.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Hajime’s shocked gaze was on him. The King let out a small chuckle and stepped closer to the prince. “Hajime, I might be old, but I’m not that old to not notice when you’re hiding something. Also, do you think I haven’t noticed how you never showed any interest when those aristocrat ladies were talking to you?”

Hajime has known he didn’t want to marry a girl since he was sixteen, he has known for three years. Actually, it will be more accurate to say that he has known he was attracted to boys since he was sixteen – marriage was something Hajime didn’t think about a lot because he didn’t necessarily believe in love. For him marriage was just signing few documents and being stuck with that person for the rest of your life, unless one of them died in battle early and then they had to get married again. However, the way he figured out his attraction to boys, could be said, was quite awkward.

It was around summer, when he and Issei were sitting by the river after the guests left the castle and Hajime decided he needed a small break after dealing with god knows how many girls talking to him and the gazes of their arrogant parents.

“And that blonde one with blue dress, yes she clearly didn’t like me. Maybe because I was spending too much time with you, but what was I supposed to do? I knew you’d be too miserable if I left you alo-“ Issei stopped talking and looked at Hajime with shocked expression on his face when he felt Hajime’s warm hand softly making contact with his cheek. The Prince slowly caressed his cheekbone with his thumb, then moving towards his lips. Hajime had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he only had one thought in his head – _he’s so beautiful._

His finger slowly found its way on his friend’s bottom lip while neither Hajime or Issei were breaking eye contact. Issei let out a small breathless chuckle and Hajime could swear he felt how his heart skipped a beat, not that he was ever going to admit it though.

“Hajime, if you want to kiss me, just do it already.” Issei said with low voice and smile on his face as he wrapped his hand gently around Hajime’s wrist.

“But… I’m a boy…”

“Those kinds of things don’t matter to me. As long as they are a good person, I’m not asking for anything else.” His friend slightly shrugged when he finished the sentence.

“But… isn’t it weird?” Hajime asked, freeing himself from another boy’s grasp and sitting up, keeping his gaze glued on the reflection of moon on the water. He heard how Issei sat up too, crossing his legs in front of him and looking at Hajime.

“Why should it be weird?” Hajime didn’t know why, so he didn’t answer anything. Issei chuckled again, placed his hand on Hajime’s shoulder, squeezing it. “As long as you’re truly happy with the person you’re with, it’s not weird, Hajime. Being in love in never weird.”

“I don’t believe in love.” Hajime shrugged. “It doesn’t exist.”

“You say that now, but trust me, one day you won’t think like that anymore.” Issei said, but it seemed like he wasn’t telling it only to Hajime. “It does exist and when you’ll feel it, you will want to stay with that person as long as you possibly can.”

“How do you know it exists?” He couldn’t explain why, he had a feeling that he was going little too far but he didn’t want the conversation with Issei to be over yet.

“Because… Fine.” Issei breathed out, letting go of Hajime and looking up at the sky. Small, sad smile didn’t go unnoticed. “I did fall in love once.”

 _Oh_.

That was something Hajime didn’t expect. 

Issei saw Hajime’s dumbfounded expression and continued.

“Yeah, I can imagine why is it so hard for you to believe. I never talked about it with you, even though you told me everything about yourself. I just…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to talk about it…” Hajime was never good with comforting people, and he did feel guilty about it because he could see in Issei’s eyes that he really needed comfort at that moment.

“No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t start talking about it if I didn’t want you to know.” He breathed out and lied back on the ground again, still looking up at the sky. “I never told you anything about my past – where I came from, who were my parents, if I had siblings or friends. It was simply because I didn’t want to talk about my life in that town, it reminded me of everything I lost there. That was why I ran away, it was pure luck that I was found by your men, though. But even if I died there, by that river in that forest, it would still be better than staying in that old town that was full of people who only knew what hatred was.”

Hajime wasn’t stupid, he could realize that something happened to the person Issei fell in love with, and it was probably caused by the people he lived with in that place.

“What… What was that person like?”

“He was… different. He was kind, unlike everyone there. He meant more than world to me.”

“What happened?” After few minutes of silence after that sentence, Hajime finally managed to get enough courage to ask that question.

“People like… me and him… and you, weren’t quite welcome there and we both knew it. However, we still thought we would be able to hide our relationship from them, if we were careful enough, there was no way they could find out. We were wrong though, very wrong. Just two stupid fifteen years old, thinking they knew everything.” Issei said, blinking few times before continuing, Hajime knew it was because he didn’t want to cry in front of him.

“They found out, somehow. And I panicked, running away before they could have chance to catch me, thinking he was right behind me but when I was far from the town, it was when I found out that he was never following me in the first place. I didn’t know what to do, so before I could figure out how to help him if he got caught, a day passed. When I returned to the town, I hid so people wouldn’t notice me that much, also trying to hear if they were saying anything about the person that I left behind to save myself.” Hajime opened his mouth to argue with him, to tell him that it was not his fault but as soon as Issei said the next sentence, the words got stuck in his throat. “I found out later that day that he killed himself, choosing death over whatever they were going to do to him. And they knew I would go back to get him, yet, they burned his body before I even made back to the town.”

“Issei… I’m- I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t be. You have nothing to apologize for, it wasn’t your fault.” Boy said and threw his arm over his face, covering his eyes but Hajime knew very well he did that to hide the tears that escaped his eyes. “Takahiro… h-he was my only friend for the longest time, it still didn’t change even after we got together… And when I heard that he was gone, I had a feeling that half of me was ripped away from me, that I could never find friend and partner like that ever again. But then you showed up, and even though you’re not replacement of him, no one will ever be, you’re still a very good friend to me. If it wasn’t for you, I probably wouldn’t be alive now, and not because I would die in the forest that night…”

Hajime understood what he meant, and he didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he didn’t have Issei by his side, he probably would lose his mind in that castle long time ago. Still, he didn’t know what he could to do comfort his friend.

“I-I’m sure he’s proud of you…” He didn’t know what he was saying, but he felt like he needed to say _something_. “You know, you’re a very good friend to me too, I’m sure he’s proud of you for being with me, even though I can be annoying sometimes.”

“We’re all annoying at some point, it’s okay.” Issei said with smile – genuine smile this time – on his face and got up from the ground, holding out his hand to help Hajime get up too. “We should get back inside, though. Your father will be worried where we disappeared without telling him.”

“He likes you, by the way. He always disliked every attendant I had for some reason.” Hajime said as they started walking towards the entrance of castle. “Maybe it was because I didn’t like them to begin with.”

“Or it’s just that everyone likes me.” Issei responded, throwing his hands up slightly in the air. Getting little _shut up_ and playful punch in his bicep from Hajime.

“Hajime, are you listening?” Suddenly, he was brought back to the world again by his father’s voice.

How long was he standing there thinking about the memory he had about Issei?

He quickly looked up at his father with apologetic look on his face. The King sighed and walked away from him, sitting down on his throne. “I know this whole marriage thing was very unexpected and probably even lot to take in this short period of time, but can you please at least consider coming with me to meet their King and Prince tomorrow? I promise you will like him, you two will get along.”

Hajime didn’t like the idea of obeying others – even his father knew this, but it was also very clear that Hajime wouldn’t be able to go against The King, he didn’t want to.

“You already know my answer, father, you know I don’t or won’t go against you.” Hajime said after few minutes of silence and he could feel how his father smiled at him, but he didn’t return gaze nor the smile.

“Thank you, Hajime, I knew you’d understand that this is great opportunity to make our country strong. Also, who knows, maybe you’ll fall in love with him.” Yeah, _right_.

He at least had to know the name of his fiancée, though. “What is his name?”

“Oh, you didn’t hear when I told you? It’s Prince Oikawa Tooru.”

Prince Tooru sat on the ground, waiting for another boy to show up – _hoping_ he would show up would fit better. He knew he needed time; Shigeru made that very clear few days ago when Tooru told him about the marriage even he didn’t know about till very last minute. Yet, he still hoped that his lover read the letter he sent to him yesterday, asking him to see Tooru the next day if he could.

So, he waited for him in the garden that was in the back of the castle. Tooru loved this place because no one – other than people whose job was to take care of it – came here often and he always could be there if he wanted to be alone.

This was also the place he met Shigeru. It meant a lot to The Prince.

“You’re here.” Tooru was lost in his thoughts when he heard a voice, looking up and meeting Shigeru’s eyes. He quickly jumped up in his feet and took a step forward, trying to get closer to slightly shorter boy.

“Yeah, I was the one who asked you to meet up here after all.” Tooru said awkwardly and started playing with the hem of his thin, white shirt. Shigeru nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything else.

Why were they being so awkward with each other? Just few days ago, on this very spot they were telling each other _I love you_ and kissing each other… It hurt Tooru that they went from that to _this_ and the worst part was that he could not do anything to change it.

Well, he could do something but he was to scared to.

“You know I can call it off, right?” Tooru said, taking another step closer to another boy and taking his hand in his own. Shigeru looked down at the ground but didn’t free himself from Tooru’s hold. “I will, I’ll go to my father right now and te-“

“You already did that. It’s pretty clear that it’s still going to happen, Tooru, confronting your father and making him angry will make things ever worse between you two, I don’t want that to happen.” He was right and Tooru knew that, and he hated that he was right. Relationship between him and his father wasn't necessarily what you could call good, Tooru knew he hated him, that was the whole point of this arranged marriage.

“Let’s run away then.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me. Right now, let’s just run away from here. Everyone is too focused about The King and his son coming from another kingdom that they won’t even notice I’m gone till it’s time for me to meet them and by that time, we will be far away from here.” Tooru said, hope in his eyes and voice. Shigeru sighed and shook his head.

“We can’t do that, Tooru, _you_ can’t do that. Your people need you.”

“Yes, I can! And my people will have Tobio, he will be great King!” Tooru argued.

“Are you suggesting us running away because you want to be with me or you just don’t want to get married to him?” Shigeru asked with low voice after few seconds of silence and looked Tooru in the eyes. “Be honest, Tooru. I know how much you love having title of Prince, I know how much you love living in castle and so on, but I also know you hate obeying others. Are you willing to sacrifice the life you have here or the life you’re going to have with your fiancée in his kingdom just for me? Or you just don’t want to do as your father tells you?”

“Why are you even asking me that?!” Tooru slightly raised his voice, letting go of Shigeru’s hand and taking a step back, feeling hurt by his words.

“Because I know you, Tooru, and I know you don’t mean what you’re saying, not because of that reason anyways.”

“You don’t-“

“Let me turn that question around then.” Shigeru sighed out, cupping Tooru’s face in his hands and making taller boy look at him straight in the eyes. “Are you willing to sacrifice your life as a Prince and as next King for a servant boy like me?”

“I-“ Tooru started but suddenly, words got stuck in his throat, suddenly not being able to let out a sound. He loved Shigeru, he really did, but maybe it just wasn’t enough? “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be… We both knew someday this would happen. I even got ready for it multiple times, truth be told.” Shigeru let go of Tooru while letting out a small chuckle but there was not humor behind it. Tooru’s vision suddenly started to blurrier and blurrier, feeling tears feeling up his eyes and quickly escaping the barrier, making its way down on his cheek. Shigeru smiled softly and sadly at him, wiping tear away from Tooru’s face with his thumb.

“I wish everything was different.” Tooru breathed out as he buried his face in Shigeru’s neck, wrapping his hands around his waist and pulling him close. Shigeru didn’t say anything, he just let out a shaky breath and tightened his grip on Tooru’s shoulders.

“Try and be happy with him, okay? For me…” Shigeru whispered softly in his ear, getting small nod from Tooru. He knew Tooru wouldn’t be able to do it so quickly, but he still hoped that foreign Prince would be able to make him happy the way Shigeru never had chance to do.

“I heard their Prince is very bratty.” Issei whispered quietly to Hajime as they got closer to the gate. Hajime huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Of course he is. He’s Prince of Eastern Seijoh. Eastern people are always bratty.”

“You know I’m from east, right?” Issei said and looked at his friend with raised eyebrow. Hajime shrugged, practically telling him _yes, I said it because I meant you._ “You litt-“

“Boys, we’re here.” The King interrupted Issei’s insult, causing the boy to slightly roll his eyes and Hajime to let out a small chuckle.

Eastern King didn’t look too friendly and Hajime made mental note in his head to not say something that would offend him because he had a feeling that it wouldn’t cause anything good. Next to him boy that was taller than Hajime but probably younger than him.

As soon as he looked down at the ground, something in his brown hair reflected the sunlight, shining straight into Hajime’s eyes.

“Is he wearing a tiara? Aren’t they meant for women?” Issei whispered to Hajime with confused voice. Hajime shrugged because how was he supposed to know why he was wearing the jewelry that was not meant for him, but he had to admit, he looked amazing.

The Prince had beautiful face but sad expression on it, like he just lost someone important to him. His long, delicate fingers were intertwined in front of him. The wind messing up his brown curls. He wasn’t even bothering to make eye contact with Hajime.

Hajime’s gaze was still glued on The Prince when he felt Issei nudge him in the ribs and bring him back to the earth.

“You are staring and clearly making him uncomfortable with it.” His friend said.

“Oh…” He was staring?

“Tooru, where is your friend?” Suddenly, after Hajime’s father finished his sentence, Eastern King turned to his son, getting simple answer from him.

“He went to hunting trip with Tobio and others, they should be back soon.” Tooru said.

“Alright, we should head back inside before they return then. You three can stay here or go to the garden in the back of the castle if you want.” The way Tooru’s eyes widened when his father finished the sentence didn’t go unnoticed by Hajime, but he decided to ignore it.

“It doesn’t matter to me, really. Whatever The Prince chooses is alright.” Hajime said with smile on his face. He shot Tooru confused look when he let out a small bitter chuckle. “Is there a problem?”

“Don’t tell me you’re acting so polite because your mom didn’t have time to come here with you so she told you how to act before you left.” As soon as the words left Tooru’s mouth, Hajime felt like someone slapped him across the face.

“ _Tooru!_ ”

“Hajim-” Before Issei could even finish saying his name, Hajime was already walking away from them, needing to be far from the bratty Prince as soon as he possibly could.

Issei heard how Prince Tooru huffed behind him and it took him every amount of self-control not to turn around and punch him right there and there.

“Jesus, I heard he gets angry very easily but I didn’t think it would be this easy.”

“Because you brought up his dead mother, you bastard!” Issei couldn’t even realize that he was shouting and that he was using words he was not supposed to use with Eastern Prince but even if he did realize sooner, he still wouldn’t care. But when Tooru’s expression changed from arrogant to shocked to ashamed, that was when Issei realized that Prince didn’t know about Hajime’s mother passing away years ago. Still, it didn’t make it better.

“Issei, watch your language, please.” He felt how The King placed his hand on his shoulder, making him turn around and look at him in the eyes. “Go find Hajime, okay? He’s probably in the garden The King mentioned.”

“Tooru will be there in few seconds to apologize.” Eastern King added and without saying anything else, Issei nodded and did as he was told.

He found Hajime easily, he was sitting on the ground, playing with his dagger.

“Do you plan on slitting The Prince’s throat with that dagger?” Issei asked as he sat down next to him. Hajime chuckled and shrugged, looking over at his friend.

“Who knows. If he continues being a brat then yes and I’ll blame it on you.”

“I- This is honestly something I have never expected, Hajime. I thought you loved me!” Issei let out offended gasp and pushed Hajime backwards by placing his hands on his shoulders, making Hajime drop his dagger on the ground and let out a breathless laugh.

“Um… Am I interrupting something?” Issei let go of Hajime as soon as Tooru’s voice could be heard in the garden. He could swear he saw Hajime roll his eyes and it took him every amount of self-control he had not to burst out laughing right there.

“Tooru! You can’t even guess what happened when we were hunting!” Suddenly, someone yelled behind Tooru as he started running towards them. Hajime saw how Issei’s smile dropped and he froze, staring at the boy behind Tooru.

“You always say that and then it’s just made-up story about how you saw mystical creature while looking for Tobio when he got lost in the forest. You need to come up with something new, Takahiro.” Tooru rolled his eyes but said softly and turned around to greet the boy.

Takahiro? Wasn’t that the name of the boy Issei mentioned when he told Hajime about his past? Maybe it was just someone else but then why was Issei looking at him like he just saw a ghost.

“No, no, believe me this tim-“ The voice died in pink haired boy’s throat when he looked behind The Prince and saw Hajime and Issei, but Hajime was sure he wasn’t the reason why the boy was shocked. He had same expression on his face – like he just saw a ghost.

The boy walked past Tooru and didn’t stop until he was in front of Issei, sitting on the ground with still the same look on his face. Hajime heard how he whispered out something while raising his hand and placing it on Issei’s cheek, probably to make sure he was real.

“I think we should leave them alone…” Hajime said to Tooru when he got closer enough to whisper it to him. Tooru looked at him with confused face, then back at Issei and Takahiro who were still sitting on the ground, looking at each other as if they couldn’t believe they were seeing each other. When Tooru didn’t move, Hajime placed his hands-on Prince’s shoulders, making him turn around harshly and to take step forward.

“Hey! Careful!” Hajime ignored Tooru’s whining and only let go when they were in the front of castle again but their fathers were nowhere to be seen – they probably were already inside. “Why did you drag me from there like this?! You have to be careful how you touch me, Hajime, remember that!”

“Because you were standing there frozen and they needed to talk, _alone_.”

“Talk about what? They’ve just met!” Tooru protested. God, he really was bratty.

“They didn’t, they’ve known each other for years. Didn’t your friend tell you about him and Issei? About their past?” Hajime asked.

“He did mention someone named… That is Issei?! The boy Takahiro thought killed himself back to their hometown when they got caught?!”

Hajime didn’t say anything else, just nodded even though the story he knew from Issei was completely opposite but he would ask his friend about it later and then they started walking forwards, Tooru could hear footsteps of Hajime behind him but he didn’t look back at him.

They didn’t stop walking or didn’t talk to each other until they were on the western side of the castle, standing in front of the round shaped conservatory that was bigger inside then it looked like from outside and had green top. Inside the building were white circle benches.

Outside, behind the conservatory, there was a huge tree with two swings attached to the thick branch. Hajime walked closer to it, stopping when he got close enough to be able to lean on the marble railing, facing Tooru with his back.

“Originally, it was only one, but then my brother was born and we had to add second one too.” Suddenly, Tooru spoke up when he noticed what Hajime was looking at. When Western Prince of Seijoh didn’t answer him anything other than just nodding, Tooru took it as a cue to continue talking. “Look, Hajime… I’m sorry about what I said… I had no idea that she was gone…”

“That’s it?” Hajime wasn’t angry at him anymore because what Tooru said was said with genuine voice, but Hajime was already bored, so why not mess with his fiancée at least?

“I… I don’t apologize a lot, okay?! in fact, I never apologize to anyone because I’m always right!” The Eastern Prince said arrogantly and raised his chin high while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hajime mentally fought himself to not smile and sat down on the bench, crossing his legs while placing his elbow on his knees and then resting his chin on his fist.

“Am I supposed to be honored by that?”

“Yes? You’re the first person who got the apology from The Great Oikawa Tooru!” Hajime was not the first, it was someone else, but Tooru didn’t want to think about him now.

“What Issei said was right.” Hajime smirked at Tooru’s confused expression. “Eastern Seijoh people, especially _you_ , are really bratty.”

“Technically, you can be counted as Eastern too because Seijoh was whole till it got parted into Eastern Seijoh and Western Seijoh.” Tooru said as he placed his pointer finger on his lip, making it look like he was thinking deeply.  
“But that happened what, century ago. And I was born in Western side so I’m Western while you’re just bratty, did you not learn history? Plus, you didn’t deny what I said.”

“You said lot of things, be more specific.” Tooru said, rolling his eyes.

“That you’re bratty.”

“You’re such a little shi-“ Tooru let out a gasp and took a step forward Hajime so now he was standing in front of him, hand on his hips while blowing out his cheeks.

“You act like a child, aren’t you nineteen?” Hajime said with smirk as he placed his hands on the bench and leaned backwards, not breaking eye contact with Tooru.

“And you act too old for your age.”

“I act mature.”

“You’re saying I’m immature?”  
“Yes.”

“You’re in my castle, Hajime, don’t think I won’t kick you out if you continue talking to me with such disrespect.” Tooru said dramatically, placing his hand over his heart like he was swearing to do what he said and then fell down on his knees.

“Your castle? If we’re getting married doesn’t it mean it’s also my castle?” Hajime hummed.

“No, because when we get married, I’m moving with you.” Tooru said with low voice as he placed his hands-on Hajime’s knees and then rested his head on them, not saying anything else. It was easy for Hajime to notice the change in Prince’s mood but decided not to question it. He was still shocked by the fact that he had his head placed practically in Hajime’s lap right now, but he didn’t say anything about it either, it felt nice for some reason. He wanted Tooru to stay like this for a while.

Suddenly, Hajime got the huge urge to touch Tooru’s hair that was messily resting in his lap. The strands looked soft and sunlight coming from gap on the top of conservatory was getting reflected by the silver-plated tiara that was placed between his brown curls.

 _“What if he gets angry? What if he doesn’t want me to touch him?”_ Hajime thought but before he could stop himself, he moved his hand from the bench and placed it on the top of Tooru’s head, causing Prince to look up at him with confused but not angry look in his eyes and then return to the position he was in few seconds ago.

Hajime smiled softly and started twisting the curl gently in his fingers.

 _“What am I doing? No one, other than Shigeru, is allowed to touch my hair…”_ Tooru thought but didn’t move. The feeling of Hajime’s fingers softly caressing and playing with his hair felt nice, he didn’t want him to stop. _“I barely even know him, we just met… And he’s doing what I only allowed person I’m in love with to do…”_

“It looks nice on you.” Hajime broke the comfortable silence after few minutes as his fingers ghosted over the tiara on Tooru’s head. “The tiara, I mean…”

“Thank you.” Tooru answers with low but honest voice.

“I thought it was meant for women, why are you wearing it though?”

 _“Hajime and his questions. Do they ever stop.”_ Tooru thought and sighed out.

“They are made for women, but I don’t care. I like them, they’re pretty and they look nice on me, so why should I not wear them? Just because someone demanded that only one group of society is allowed to wear it? Same goes for gowns.” As soon as Tooru said the last sentence, he mentally cursed himself and bit his tongue.

No one knew about that, not even Shigeru and he just told it to a total stranger.

So what that he was getting married to him, for Tooru he was still a stranger.

“Gowns?” Hajime asked rhetorically, still not removing his hand form Tooru’s hair. “Does not your father get angry? He doesn’t seem the type of man to be fond with idea of his son wearing a dress.”

“He doesn’t know. No one does actually, except you now… I hope you won’t tell anyone?” Tooru said with almost scared voice and looked up at Hajime who was looking at him with smile on his face. Hajime nodded and moved his hand from where it currently was to Tooru’s face, brushing his thumb fondly over Tooru’s cheekbone.

“However, I hope you’ll let me see you in one.” Hajime said, cupping Tooru’s face in his hand while not breaking eye contact. He saw how Prince’s cheeks reddened and couldn’t stop himself from laughing, causing Tooru to move slightly from him and slap him in the arm, then crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“You can’t say the kind of things that makes me blush and then make fun of me!”

“I wasn’t making fun of you, _your majesty_ , you just look cute when you’re flustered!” Hajime defended himself and wrapped his hand around Tooru’s wrist, stopping him before he could slap him in arm again. Tooru blew out his cheeks _again_ and looked Hajime in the eyes, causing him to let out a small laugh again.

“If you laugh at me again, I swear-“ Tooru’s sentence was cut off my Hajime, without even realizing, poking his cheek and then pinching it, causing Tooru’s eyes to widen.

They looked at each other without saying anything for next few seconds before Tooru started laughing loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back.

Hajime felt how his heart skipped a beat – just like it happened years ago when he was with Issei by that river. But this time it was different, the warmth in his chest was stronger and he didn’t feel confused about why he was feeling this way anymore.

 _“You say that now, but trust me, one day you won’t think like that anymore.”_ He suddenly remembered Issei’s words when Hajime told him he didn’t believe in love. _“It does exist and when you’ll feel it, you will want to stay with that person as long as you possibly can.”_

“You should’ve seen your face!” Tooru laughed out and if it wasn’t for Hajime’s grasp on his wrist, he would probably fall back because of laughing so hard. “Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime questioned and brushed away the curls that fell on Tooru’s forehead with his hand softly, then sliding his hand down and placing his middle and pointer finger under Prince’s chin, making him look at him in the eyes.

“Our marriage… I know, none of us even had a chance to say anything about it, but you don’t seem like a very bad person. Also, you’re funny and prett-“ Tooru coughed as if he could trick Hajime and make him believe that “pretty” was just a word that slipped out from his mouth and that he didn’t actually mean it. “It’s also good for our people, Eastern and Western parts becoming whole again, like it was before…”

“Yes, I agree. I just hope you won’t continue to be so bratty, though. I don’t like bratty people.” _But if you continue, it’s okay too._ He didn’t add the last part.

Tooru rolled his eyes and answered. “You’re so mean to me! I’m your future husband, is this how you treat me? Fix you attitude, Western Prince!”

“If you don’t like my attitude, you can call off the wedding. It might cause a war between our people but at least you won’t be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Hm… I think I’ll pass. I don’t want my people to be dragged in unnecessary bloodshed.” Tooru answered and got up from the ground holding out his hand to Hajime who took it without arguing and getting up from the bench too, both of them walking out from the marble construction. “However, I do think we should join our fathers though, before they plan something that we won’t be able to find out about till very last minute.”

“Out of everything you’ve said during past two hours, this is probably the truest one.”

“We’ve been out here for two hours?!” Tooru gasped, looking at Hajime with wide eyes, who shrugged and nodded. “We should find Takahiro and Issei…”

“They’re probably in bedroom somewhere in castle.” Hajime said with smirk on his face, waving his hand carelessly in the air and receiving punch in the bicep from Tooru.

“Very funny, Hajime. You’re hilarious.” Hajime was about to tell The Prince something bitter when he heard his friends voice and footsteps getting closer to them from the front. Issei and Takahiro were walking towards them, their hands intertwined and eyes sparkling – Hajime couldn’t remember the last time he saw his friend this happy.

“You two seem happy.” Tooru commented with smile on his face.

They both returned the smile and Issei threw his hand around another boy’s waist, pulling him closer like he was afraid that Takahiro going to disappear again.

Hajime couldn’t blame him for being afraid, for four years they both thought that person they loved the most was gone and that they didn’t even get the change to say goodbye.

“Um, Tooru…” Takahiro broke the silence as they started going up on the huge stairs that lead to the front door of the castle. Prince hummed in response, not looking up from the ground at his friend. “When we were coming back… I saw Shigeru sitting by the tree… He looked really sad and I think he was about to cry. Did you two finally have a talk about it?”

“Yeah… Three or four hours before they came here. It was awful.” This was all Tooru answered. Hajime saw Issei looking at him with _what is he talking about_ look in his eyes but Hajime had no idea himself, so he just shrugged and nodded at guards when they opened the iron door to let them in. “But it was only way… I’m going with Hajime after wedding here. I also think moving there is good in some way, maybe I’ll be able to move on.”

“May I ask what you two are talking about?” Of course, Issei had to interrupt.

“No.” Before Tooru even had a chance, Takahiro answered and pinched him in the arm, then he turned around to look at his friend. “If I’m we’re not needed, can we go to my room? It’s okay if you-“

“No, don’t worry, it’s fine.” Tooru said and looked at Hajime. “What about you?

“Hm? It’s fine for me too, you two haven’t seen each other for years, you can have as much time as you want. Plus, me and Tooru have to talk too.”

“We do?”

“We still don’t quite know each other, don’t you think?” Hajime answered with question and waved at his friends when they started walking up to the second floor, probably where the rooms were. “So, where are we going? I have never been here, remember?”

“Our fathers are probably in The Great Hall for some reason, I heard voices coming from there when we walked past it, and I did say we should go to see them minutes ago but I think it will be best if we stay out from whatever they’re discussing and I’ll just show you the room you’ll be staying for months that you’ll be here.”

“Wait, wait. What are you talking about? I thought I was just visiting only for a day.” Hajime said but still followed him on the marble stairs because Tooru didn’t think he was going to stop walking.

“Oh, they said it when you went to the garden in the back. My dad told me to apologize because you were going to stay here, for the sake of us getting to know each other or whatever, I wasn’t actually listening to him.” Tooru answered.

“So, you just apologized to me because your dad told you to?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“I told you, I don’t obey nor apologize to others. If I do something I do it because I want to.”

“What about marrying me? You’re doing that too because you want to?” The Prince rolled his eyes, ignoring Hajime’s question and opening the door on his left.

“Do you ever stop asking questions? Anyways, this is your room.” Tooru said with bored expression on his face.

“You have horrible mood swings.”

“You have horrible personality.” He had answer for everything, didn’t he?

Now it was Hajime rolling his eyes and looking around at the room. It was slightly different from the one in his castle, but it still looked comfortable. Before he could ask the question, Tooru was already answering him, as if he could read his mind.

“My room is next to yours. I don’t think you’ll need anything from me while I’m there, but please knock before walking in. It’s getting late already. I’ll see you in morning.” Tooru said and turned around, he was about to walk out from the room when Hajime suddenly took his hand and stopped him. “What ar-“

“Are you okay?” It seemed genuine question which confused Tooru even more. “As soon as Takahiro mentioned that boy, Shigeru I think, your mood changed, you became sad-“

“Don’t.” Tooru interrupted and harshly freed himself from Hajime’s grasp, looking at him like Hajime just murdered someone in front of him. “Don’t talk about him.”

“Oh… Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then… I guess.” Tooru didn’t say it back, he just walked out from his room without looking back at Hajime.

The Prince let out a sigh, looking around the room once again and then walking towards the bed, lying down and before he could even realize he was already fast asleep.

For next week or two, Hajime and Tooru barely talked. They didn’t have time – he didn’t know Tooru’s reason but his was that he had to help with planning the wedding which he wasn’t actually happy about doing because this wasn’t only supposed to be his responsibility. Tooru tried to avoid him the whole-time which Hajime found strange but from Takahiro, he found out that sometimes Tooru was like that – he would distance himself from people around him and then suddenly return to them weeks later, like nothing happened. But Hajime wasn’t like that. he wasn’t going to sit around and wait for Tooru to go back to normal. Their wedding was getting closer and closer and he didn’t have time for waiting Tooru to finally deciding if he wanted to talk to Hajime or not.

“Wait, where are you going?” Issei said loudly when Hajime suddenly got up from the ground, walking away from him and Takahiro and getting closer to the stairs of the castle.

“I’m going to find Tooru and ask him why is he avoiding me.” Hajime answered simply. He heard how Takahiro called out something behind him but he ignored him, quickly getting inside the huge castle and walking towards the stairs that led to second floor.

“Prince Hajime? Is everything alright?” One of the maids asked him with confused face.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m just going to see Tooru.” He said quickly.

“Oh, he must be in his room. He hasn’t left it for few days, I think.” She said and Hajime nodded, not waiting if she wanted to add anything else and in the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Tooru’s bedroom.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re avoiding me but-“ Without knocking or calling out that he was there, Hajime just opened the door and walked inside the room like it was nothing.

The voice died in his throat when he closed the door with his feet behind him and looked up from the floor, seeing Tooru in front of him.

“Hajime! I told you to knock before walking in!” He heard how Tooru yelled at him, but he was too focused on the scene in front of him to even answer him.

Tooru was standing there, his curls messily resting on his forehead and sticking out in every possible direction, it was probably caused by him struggling to put on the gown he was wearing. It was plain, light blue colored gown, sleeves made from lace.

He looked _breathtaking_.

“I-I told you…” Tooru started speaking out loudly while walking towards Hajime, his gown rustling because of his sudden movements.

Before Hajime could realize, he was walking towards Tooru too, few seconds later standing in front of him in the middle of his room. Tooru opened his mouth to tell him to leave the room because even though weeks ago, Hajime told him he wanted to see Tooru in a gown, he was still _embarrassed_ – this was first time of someone seeing him wearing this.

Hajime hated being shorter than Tooru. Actually, sometimes he didn’t mind it that much but sometimes he actually _despised_ it. He didn’t like how another boy was looking down at him. But, right now, he hated it because to kiss Tooru, he had to get on his toes so he could reach the taller boy. It was quite embarrassing but he tried not to think about it at that moment. It was not important. He didn’t even think about what consequences his actions would do to the already complicated relationship he had with Tooru.

He quickly wrapped his right hand around Tooru’s waist, feeling the soft fabric getting pressed between Tooru’s body and his arm, while his left hand found its way to the back of Tooru’s neck, pressing his palm onto his nape and pulling him down. As soon as he pressed his lips against Tooru’s, he felt how younger boy gasped, automatically throwing his hands to rest on Hajime’s hips. For few seconds while Hajime had his eyes closed, Tooru still couldn’t realize what was going on.

But when he did, Hajime could swear he felt Tooru smiling into the kiss.

Tooru’s hands found their way on Hajime’s back, pulling him as closer as he possibly could. Hajime could feel his heart beating out from his chest but he still wasn’t letting go of Tooru, his hand moving from his neck to his soft messy curls.

The rested their forehead against each other’s when they broke the kiss for the air, neither of them taking a step back. In fact, Hajime had something else in mind, hoping he was not going to far but if it made Tooru uncomfortable in any possible way, he was going to stop.

He slid his hand down from taller boy’s waist, resting it on his thigh and slightly tapping his fingers. Tooru understood right away what Hajime was telling him to do and he jumped up, wrapping his hands around Hajime’s waist and thanking the gods that he was not wearing a dress that was tight otherwise it would be impossible to do this. Hajime placed another hand on Tooru’s left thigh, just to make sure he would not fall down while Hajime was walking towards the bed. Tooru threw his arms around Hajime, burying his face in his neck and starting to leave tiny kisses here and there.

Hajime let out a small breath as he tightened his grip on Tooru, walking towards the bed. When he felt his knees touching the edge of it, he stayed where he was standing for next few seconds, enjoying the feeling of Tooru’s lips on his skin, also waiting for other boy to give him approval that he could continue.

Tooru removed his face from Hajime’s neck and whispered softly in Hajime’s ear with shaky voice. “Go on, please…” 

Hajime slightly nodded, placing his right knee on the bed and removing his left hand from Tooru’s body, pressing his palm on the mattress as he lifted both himself and Tooru up, while still keeping the other boy close, his chest pressed against Tooru’s.

He softly lied Tooru down on the bed and looked him in the eyes again. His big brown eyes were sparkling and also were little widened and unfocused. His hair was messier than it was before and his cheeks were bright red, his body trembling underneath Hajime – he couldn’t tell if it was from excitement or from nervousness, so he removed his hand from Tooru’s side and waited for him to tell Hajime what to do, if he wanted to stop or not.

Tooru understood why Hajime stopped and what he was waiting for few seconds later. He smiled up at him, loving the fact that Hajime waited for consent before he continued, it made Tooru feel safe, unlike that one night three years ago when his father’s friend went to their castle with his son, same age as Tooru. That was why he was asking everyone to knock before they walked into his room.

He didn’t tell anyone about what he did to Tooru that night, fearing that people would blame and hate him. Even Shigeru didn’t know about it for long time.

One day Tooru felt like he was ready to tell him, and he did.

Tooru still didn’t feel like he was ready to be intimate in that way with him, even though they were seeing each other by that time. Yet, he still didn’t feel safe _enough_.

But now with Hajime, the way he made sure Tooru was okay with his every move – even though he probably didn’t know what happened to him, the way he looked in Tooru’s eyes with nothing but fondness in them, the way he was gentle every time he was touching him.

It made Tooru feel safe the way he never felt with anyone else before.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Tooru came back to reality by Hajime’s voice when he felt his hand slowly caressing his cheek. “I can stop if you want.”

“No!” It came out louder than Tooru wanted but he didn’t care. He lifted his hand up and slid his fingers in Hajime’s spiky hair. “No, I-I don’t want you to stop… Please don’t.”

Hajime nodded and lowered his face so now his lips were millimeters away from Tooru’s. “Okay…” He whispered and pressed his lips against Tooru’s.

Taller boy instinctively threw his hands around Hajime’s neck again, pulling him closer while letting out a breathless giggle against his lips. Suddenly, Hajime broke the kiss and backed away from Tooru, making him sit up too. Tooru opened his mouth to ask if he changed his mind when he suddenly felt his gown loosening from the sides. When he looked down, he saw that Hajime was holding the loosened strings of the fabric between his fingers.

“You look gorgeous in this, by the way.” Hajime whispered softly, causing Tooru’s red cheeks to redden even more and in attempt to hide it, he covered his face with his hands and lied back again when his torso was free from the clothes. “Actually… You always look gorgeous…”

“God, Hajime, were you sent here to kill me?” Tooru whispered out and peeked out from his fingers, watching Hajime letting out a small chuckle as he ran his hand up and down on Tooru’s side softly.

“I’m just complimenting you.” Hajime said, throwing gown on the floor and looking down at Tooru’s body, gently touching him and feeling Tooru shiver under his every touch. Hajime straddled his legs over Tooru’s waist and leaned forward, leaving kisses on his chest, collarbone, neck, jaw and stopping when he got closer to his lips, then going back to the neck again – causing small moan to escape Tooru’s mouth.

“Can you take off your clothes too, Hajime? That shirt of yours is really getting on my nerves right now.” He whined out and tugged the hem of Hajime’s shirt.

Hajime had his arm tightly around Tooru’s body, but his grasp wasn’t too tight that would hurt him. Tooru’s back was pressed against Hajime’s chest and he had his hand rested on Hajime’s arm and was listening to his slow breathing while looking out from the window next to his bed, deeply in his thoughts.

He was thinking about Hajime and his feelings towards him and he didn’t even notice how Shigeru walked into his room, but left without saying anything, ignoring the urge to break down crying until he was out from the castle when he noticed clothes all over the bedroom floor, naked Hajime and Tooru under duvets in the bed together.

After a while, Tooru sighed out and freed himself from Hajime’s hold without waking him up, turning on his side and resting his head on the pillow next to him, looking at Hajime’s face while running his hand up and down on his arm.

“I didn’t have such strong feelings even towards Shigeru… What did you do to me, Iwaizumi Hajime?” Tooru whispered softly, cupping Hajime’s jaw with his hand and slightly touching his lips with his thumb. Tooru couldn’t help himself but smile and leave a small kiss on his forehead when he noticed how peaceful Hajime looked when he was sleeping.

He smiled at Hajime again and despite how much he didn’t want to, he removed himself from the warmth of another one’s body and got up from the bed. Quickly putting on his white thin shirt that was strangely similar to Hajime’s and also little bit bigger than he remembered, his pants and lastly the boots and looking at the sleepy Hajime in the bed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

He had to find Takahiro.

“You slept with him?!” Takahiro shouted, drawing everyone’s attention in the backyard to them. Issei didn’t even try to hide his laughter while wrapping his hands around his lover’s body and burying his face in other boy’s neck.

“Lower your voice!” Tooru hissed and felt how his cheeks heated up. “What’s so shocking about it?! We’re going to be married in a week, we would have to do it someday!”

“Oh, I know that, I just didn’t think it would happen now. Plus, you’ve been ignoring Hajime for week or two, you acted like he wasn’t even here.”

“Yeah, he might have no said it out loud but he was actually pretty hurt by that, Tooru.” Issei added, causing Tooru to let out frustrated groan and cover his face with his hands.

“Did you two even talked about that?”

“Hm, we were quite busy with something else to talk about _that_ , Takahiro.”

“Okay, fair point. But I hope you at least locked the door before, you know.” Takahiro giggled, earning slap from in the arm and death glare from Tooru. “Just saying!”

“I don’t know, Hajime was the one storming into my room without any warning whatsoever, and he was the one closing it so… I don’t know if he locked it or not though.” Tooru said, looking up at the sky through the leaves, deciding to ignore his friend telling him something like _you two are so stupid_ and hope that Hajime would wake up soon because he was getting bored without him already.

“I’m going to ask a question, and you two are just going to answer me and then forget I ever asked it, especially do not mention it with Hajime or I’ll hire someone to murder you two in your sleep.” Tooru said and sat up, looking at his friends.

“Oh my god, ‘Hiro _that_ question is coming!”

“Is this the part where you ask us how you can know if you’re falling in love with Hajime?” Takahiro breathed out and leaned back against Issei. Tooru felt how he blushed, _again_ , and broke eye contact with them. “Why are you asking us, haven’t you been in love before?”

“I’m not sure about that anymore…”

“Not sure about what?” Tooru could swear but never admit that he felt how his heart skipped a beat when heard Hajime’s voice. He looked up and saw his fiancée walking towards them, bright smile on his face and his eyes started sparkling even more when he looked at Tooru, causing other boy’s cheeks to heat up even more.

He never blushed no matter what but ever since Hajime showed up in his life, he couldn’t stop getting flustered. He needed to get it under control.

“Nothing you have to worry about!” Before the pair could have a time to answer, Tooru said while grinning and leaning against the tree, stretching his legs on the ground.

“Okay…” Hajime hummed, sitting down next to Tooru on the ground and pressing small kiss on his temple, also wrapping his hand around his waist just like earlier in the bed and pressing Tooru’s back on his chest while resting his chin on his shoulder. Then softly whispering in his ear. “When I woke up you weren’t in bed anymore and I couldn’t find my shirt on the floor either.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t find it on the floor? Who would possibly take it, no one comes in my room other than me and you?” Tooru looked at him with confused face.

“I can’t tell if you’re playing with me or not, but, Tooru, you’re wearing my shirt.” Hajime giggled, starting to play with the hem of the shirt Tooru was wearing.

“Huh?! No, I’m not, this is mine!” Tooru exclaimed and slightly moved away from Hajime, looking down at the shirt… “Or maybe it isn’t?”

“It clearly isn’t yours, Tooru. I can see your collarbones because of how big the shirt is on you and I have to admit, those marks look like they felt good when Hajime was leaving them on you but now, they look like they hurt, a lot.” Takahiro said with smug look on his face, bursting out laughter with Issei when realization hit Tooru and he covered the parts the shirt was showing with his hands.

“Don’t take their side, Hajime!” Tooru whined out when he felt Hajime giggling behind him too. Another boy said something under his breath that sounded like _okay I’m sorry_ and took Tooru’s hand in his, kissing the back of it softly.

“You two are disgustingly in love, just confess already!” Suddenly, the silence was broken by Issei who rolled his eyes after finishing the sentence and got up from the ground, holding out his hand to help Takahiro get up too.

“We’re just-“ Tooru started but without listening to him, the pair was already walking away from them, Takahiro waving his hand in the air, as if he was saying save _your breath and use it to confess to Hajime._ He let out nervous chuckle and looked up at Hajime who was still staring at their friends. “They’re so weird.”

“Yeah, but they’re not wrong…” Hajime said softly and before Tooru could have a time to process what Hajime said, he was leaning down and pressing his lips gently onto Tooru’s.

“What are you doing?” Tooru asked when he felt Hajime moving away from him, gently pushing him down on the ground by pressing his hands on his shoulders and reaching out to the flowers on their left, picking one and putting it behind Tooru’s ear, then cupping his face with his hand and placing small kiss on his forehead.

“Well, we’re getting married next week and I still haven’t confessed to you properly yet, so I’m doing it now.” Hajime started after taking Tooru’s hand in his. “I love you, Tooru. I know we only met few weeks ago, and out of those weeks you mostly ignored me but I’m sure you had your reasons, but that doesn’t change the fact that I could feel my heart beating out from my chest when we met for the first time or every time when I saw you in castle or in the garden. I don’t like obeying others, you and I have that in common, but I’m actually happy that I obeyed my father and agreed with this arranged marriage thing because if I haven’t, I wouldn’t be here right now, with you.”

Tooru could feel the tears filling up his eyes as his vision started to get blurry. “I’m sorry…” He realized how bad his sentence sounded when he saw Hajime’s expression change. He quickly jumped up and cupped Hajime’s face in his hands. “No, no, I don’t mean it that way! I’m not sorry because I don’t love you because I do, I love you so much!”

“Then why are you sorry?” Hajime asked softly, leaning into Tooru’s touch.

“Because I ignored you when you didn’t do anything wrong. I just… I just felt guilty that I was falling for you… I felt that it was unfair towards Shigeru – the boy I was in relationship with before I found out I was getting married to you, we broke up the day you and your father came here, that’s why I was being so… bratty, I guess. I was blaming you for not going against them for planning everything without even telling us. I knew I had no point arguing with my father… step father actually, my real father died in the battle before I was even born, my mom passed away after giving birth to Tobio, so we were left with my step-father.” Tooru said quietly, sighing out as he tucked fallen strand of Hajime’s hair behind his ear, and continued. “Even if I managed to make him call off our wedding, I knew he would plan with someone else’s son or daughter because he wants to get rid of me so badly from here. So, I just decided to get on with it. However, as days passed, I started to get the feelings for you I wasn’t quite sure if I wanted to have because I wasn’t sure if I wanted to move on from Shigeru, especially when I knew he wasn’t moving on from me. So, I just thought that distancing myself from you, at least till I had to leave to go to Western Seijoh with you, was the best option I had and that it would fix everything… That it would stop me from falling for you.”

“Did it work?” Hajime knew answer, he just wanted to hear Tooru say it.

“I told you in the beginning that I love you, do you think it worked?” Tooru rolled his eyes, little smile on his lips. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

“I told you in the beginning that I love you, do you think I’m mad at you?”

“You have horrible personality.” Tooru rolled his eyes.

“I know, but you still love me, don’t you?” Hajime said with playful voice, caressing Tooru’s cheek with the back of his hand. Suddenly, Tooru lifted his hand up and intertwined their fingers together, smiling at Hajime.

“Yeah, I do.” Hajime nodded, as if he was saying _I knew it_ and rested his head on Tooru’s chest, listening to his heartbeat while Tooru was playing with his hair.

After few minutes or even hours of comfortable silence, Tooru decided to say something. “Hey, Hajime…”  
“Yeah?” Hajime said and lifted his head up from Tooru’s chest, looking at him in the eyes.

“Now that we both know how we feel about each other…” It was stupid question, but Tooru wanted to know the answer if Hajime even had one. “What are we going to do?”

“Well… We have to wait for our wedding, even though I can’t wait to marry you anymore.” Tooru felt how his cheeks heated up again when Hajime said this and placed kiss on his lips.

Right now, Tooru wished nothing more but to stay here like this for as long as possible.

Neither of them was saying anything for next few seconds, minutes and even an hour.

Hajime was still lying on the ground like Tooru, his head on younger boy’s chest, breathing softly while Tooru played with his hair, humming a melody Hajime couldn’t quite remember the name of.

“What are you doing, this was comfortable!” Tooru complained when Hajime suddenly removed his head from his chest, sitting up on the ground. “You know, I really do not lik-“ His whining was interrupted by Hajime pressing their lips together after sighing out loudly. Tooru hummed when he broke the kiss and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Stopping me from talking by kissing me is very unfair move, Hajime!”

“But you liked the kiss, didn’t you?” Hajime said with grin on his face and leaned with his back against the tree behind him, not breaking eye contact with Tooru.

“Well… Fine, whatever. Can I at least put my head in your lap?”

“You’re so clingy, you need to be touching me the whole time.”

“Says the one who is literally not letting go of my hand right now.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You have soft hands. I like holding them.”

“Well, thank you, I’ll be taking that as a compliment.” Tooru smiled widely and crawled closer to Hajime who still was not letting go of his hand, and placed his head comfortably in his lap. He felt how Hajime let out a chuckle and slid his hand in his hair.

“It _was_ a compliment but god, you are so full of yourself.” Tooru hummed in satisfaction – he didn’t know if it was caused from Hajime’s words or the feeling of his hand in his brown curls, but he liked both. 

“What can I say, I should be full of myself because I, in fact, am perfect.” He waited for minute or two for Hajime to answer him with something sarcastic but he got nothing. It confused Tooru, causing him to turn around and look at his fiancée in eyes.

“What? Are you expecting me to disagree?”

“You love making me blush, don’t you?” Tooru whispered out while pouting, feeling the blush creep up on his cheeks.

“Oh, yes. I don’t remember if I told you that, but you look even cuter when you’re flustered.” Hajime said, touching Tooru’s cheek gently with his fingers.

“Yes, you did, multiple times.” The Prince breathed out, covering his face with his hands and looking at Hajime from his fingers. “Also few hours ago, before you fell asleep.”

“Marry me.” Hajime said after minutes of silence, causing Tooru’s eyes to fly open again.

“Huh? Hajime, we are getting married next week…”

“I know, but I never got the chance to propose to you properly, so I’m doing it now.”

“If that’s the case, ask me the question again because I never got the chance to give you proper answer.” Tooru smiled, intertwining their fingers together again. 

“Tooru, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

How did Hajime manage to become his whole world in such short amount of time?

It would probably remain mystery to Tooru for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write oikawa wearing gown and iwaizumi going *heart eyes* okay no judgment here.  
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated mwah  
> also, i might write matsuhana spin-off from this fanfic because i lowkey like their storyline here??


End file.
